


High Moon

by featheredschist



Series: A Werewolf Among Us [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Noodle Dragons, Pre-Relationship, not even friends yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheredschist/pseuds/featheredschist
Summary: Hanzo has a mysterious encounter with a wild animal that does not belong in the nature reserve on Watchpoint Gibraltar





	High Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic for this fandom. I hope you like it.

Hanzo had returned from a business trip to Gibraltar and was taking his time enjoying a stroll through the reserve on the Rock before sundown. It was close, painting the sky in reds, oranges, and pinks as it descended into the sea. The moon was fat and full, low in the darkening sky, and Hanzo knew he’d be able to linger to enjoy some solitude before rejoining the team of illegal heroes.

 

He walked through deepening shadows under deciduous trees in full green, listening to birds sing and monkeys chatter. Along his chosen path was a pair of fallen logs, laying in a such a way that created a natural seat. He paused there, to take in the darkening colors of sunset. Several birds flew through the clearing, as well as two bats, as Hanzo enjoyed the falling silence and rising moon.

He ignored the beeping of his communit. By now, Athena has reported his return to both Winston, and his brother, but he knows that he can waste time before going inside the Watchpoint for the night. The shadows continue to darken along the low growing bushes around the clearing, allowing Hanzo to watch the fireflies blink in their nightly summer dance. At one point, it seemed as though a pair of fireflies decided to alight on branches and remain ‘lit’. While Hanzo knew nothing about fireflies, the behavior of two constantly ‘on’ bugs was weird. The color was off as well, being more of a brown over gold rather than pale greenish-yellow. The lights eventually blinked a few times, somehow reassuring Hanzo as he decided to get up and finish the loop before retiring for the night.

His communit was still intermittently buzzing and he finally fished it out of his belt pouch to see his brother’s name in the contact field. He huffed in irritation and flipped the device open to answer one of the texts. 

_I am in the reserve on my nightly walk, Genji. What is so important?_

The communit bleeped, this time with an incoming call, seconds after Hanzo hit ‘send’. He huffed again, but accepted the call, separating and inserting the ear piece. He didn’t even get to speak before he heard Genji’s voice “Hanzo, get back to the Watchpoint!”

“How dare!”   
“Not the time! Have you seen any dogs tonight?”  
“You know there are no dogs in the reserve!” Hanzo was nearly shouting at his idiot of a brother. “Are you drunk? Playing some stupid game?”

Before Genji answered, there was a howl shattering the night silence around him. Hanzo spun in place, looking, or trying to, for whatever made the noise. “Did you put the DJ up to this?” He snarled into the comm at Genji.

“Hanzo, LISTEN to me for once!” Genji snapped back, clearly at his wit’s end. “You need to leave the reserve, right now.”

“Why?”  
“I’ll explain when you get back.”  
“Not good enough. Either now, or after I’ve finished my walk. Then you and Lucio can apologize for trying to scare me.”

Firmly, Hanzo disconnected and shut down the comm, pocketing it before continuing his walk. He was quite put out that those two reprobates would dare try to subject him to some kind of prank. Hanzo turned to the rest of the trail, and took off at a sprint to burn off some of his anger. Darkness had become complete while he argued with his brother, but the light of the full moon dispelled a good bit of it. He knew the trail, and had no fear of encountering any danger.

He’d gotten perhaps two hundred yards when there was a new howl, sounding much closer to his position. Hanzo stumbled to a stop in shock, and spun to face the way he’d come. 

There, edging between some bushes came an oversized canine. Its eyes practically glowed in the moonlight, showing a small bit of intelligence in its golden gaze. Hanzo did not see that much, just a beast who didn’t belong in the reserve.

Hanzo considered his options, including what small weapons he had on his person. Nothing that would stand up to a full on fight with what he believed was a wolf. He chose to stand as still as possible, breathing lightly, almost meditatively; his hands open and away from his sides. Hanzo wanted to reach for the kaiken* tucked into the right sleeve of his yukata, or the shuriken in the pouch in his hakama, but any movement might prove his last.

The animal before him growled, the low sound reverberating through the smaller clearing. Hanzo let his eyes wander the trees around them, hoping to find something easily scalable.

The wolf started to creep closer, a slow cadence of steps, belly low to the ankle high grass. Its eyes bored into Hanzo, as though trying to reach into his soul. Hanzo remained steady, evaluating the beast’s posture against his desire to save himself.

He picked out a likely tree, its lowest branches a good 6 yards from the ground, and only 10 yards from where he stood. With a guess as to the distance between himself and the wolf, Hanzo had to make the decision of when to leap.

Moments of small eternities passed, as the wolf crept ever closer, and Hanzo prayed for just the right time.

Just as the minutes began to speed past, Hanzo crouched and leapt for the tree in one fluid motion.

The wolf charged.

 

A treed Hanzo made the dragons twined with his soul active. His arm began to itch, and a pale, cerulean glow erupted around him, burning nothing.

The wolf on the forest floor had reached the base of the tree as Hanzo climbed up to a decent notch and settled. In any other moment, Hanzo might have entertained the fantasy of the animal appearing to contemplate its next move.

The wolf’s head was cocked slightly to one side, one eye nearly squinted shut as it took in Hanzo crouching on a branch some 15 yards up from the ground. Hanzo swore that the wolf appeared to be checking for footholds along the trunk, as though it would climb up after Hanzo, and ask him to a tea party. He scoffed at himself, his imagination well and truly having gotten away from him.

The itch became electric, and as Hanzo had trained, he ignored it, calling to the dragons. 

**Ryu ga waga teki wo kurau**

And the clearing burst into noonday light like a flash bang.

The wolf yelps, dropping its head to paw at its eyes, trying to relieve the pain. 

Two serpentine forms of light coalesce, winding down the trunk of the trees, tails still near Hanzo. Their gaping maws appeared near the wolf, pinning it between them without laying a single fang or claw on the beast. Each had an eye on the animal, studying it, and were in return, studied.

“Master, this beast is man,” Soba rumbled through their mental link. The left hand dragon, with long, thrice branching horns dipped its head closer to the wolf.

“What?” Hanzo mutters, confused.

“Sister is right, beast is man,” Udon, the right hand dragon, with a chipped right horn and broken left, raised its head back to peer at Hanzo. Ancient spirits they may be, but they had a way of confusing even the simplest concepts.

“Is it someone’s pet? Here at the Watchpoint?”

“No” the twin voices echoed and overlapped, nearly drowning Hanzo. “Beast is man.” The twin spirits shrank to ‘manageable’ play sizes, similar over all to Shiba-Inu dogs, and carefully drew away the wolf. They zipped around and under the wolf, hoping to get it to chase them so their master could make his escape. There wasn’t much in the world that could harm the spirits. And a simple wolf was not on that rather short list.

The wolf looked over the twin dragons, a gleam of excitement sparkling to life in its golden eyes. Tongue slipped between white fangs as the wolf grinned in anticipation. It stretched out its front legs, bending low over them, but with gaze firmly on the dragons. The plumed tail rose up over its haunches, and waved a bit eagerly.

There was a sound, Hanzo thought it was a bark, but it was friendlier, softer.

The dragons led the way through the clearing, playing with the wolf. The eerie blue glow zipped and dipped through the trees as the dark shadow of the wolf followed, the occasional jaw snapping making Hanzo wonder if this had been a good idea.

“Master, go.” “We protect” their voices echoed again in Hanzo’s head, waves of crackling excitement flowing through the link. They hadn’t played in some time.

Hanzo eased himself down the trunk to drop the last 3 yards to the ground when a green flash streaked through the clearing after the others.

The blue dragons and the wolf tumbled out of some bushes and halted at the sight of the newcomer.

Green it was, slightly smaller in size than Udon and Soba, and with even more signs of bodily damage than the other two bore. Both horns were cracked, one of the long whiskers depending from the chin was nearly completely gone, and it appeared as though many scales were missing along its frame.

Hanzo’s breath caught. He hadn’t seen the newcomer in years, not since…

Genji appeared by Hanzo’s side. “Well, what a surprise,” he whispered, his face plate removed. Genji’s green spirit dragon floated near the two blue ones, and the trio engaged in an elaborate aerial display that seemed in part to knot themselves up in one big tangle.

The two men could only assume the spirits were healing their broken relationship, as the brothers themselves tried since Hanzo had joined Overwatch.

The wolf paused, and watched the two blues approach the green, who displayed its throat in submission before the tangling dance began. The twins made distressed chirps at this sign.

“I am glad,” Hanzo said, watching the trio reaffirm their familial bond.

“I agree. Should be easier for us now.” Genji bumped shoulders with his brother, a grin creasing the scars on his face.

Hanzo’s answering smile only manipulated half his mouth. Genji suppressed a sign. They’d get there, of that he was certain.

 

Once the trio had finished their dance, the green one went over to the wolf, and to Hanzo’s surprise, booped noses with it.

“Genji?”

Genji couldn’t hold back any longer, and collapsed to his knees, riotous laughter tearing out of his body.

The green dragon spun itself through several corkscrews wrapping around the wolf’s body. The wolf just sat, and let the dragon do as it would. Its entire body seemed even more relaxed with Genji’s appearance with his dragon, which just served to confuse Hanzo even more.

Which made him lose his temper. “Genji! Enough! Did you train some stray to do this? How? I was only gone for two weeks!” The wolf growled at Hanzo’s tone and volume, causing Genji’s dragon to snuggle tighter around the full ruff of fur at the wolf’s throat, practically purring in an attempt to calm the wild animal down.

“Ha, no...ha ha...just, no...train Jesse...ha ha ha.” Genji makes no sense to Hanzo, but the given name sticks out.

“Jesse?” Hanzo said.

Genji was still laughing uncontrollably and was no help. The wolf still wore Genji’s spirit dragon like a stole, but had settled down to lay flat and watch Genji gasp for breath and laugh. Hanzo’s dragons chattered at Genji’s before reporting.

“Beast is the Jay-see,” they couldn’t manage the American name yet.

“The wolf?” Hanzo’s eyes traveled over the supine animal, that now looked very relaxed, covered in glowing spirits. 

Genji gasped and chuckled. “Yes,” he managed. “Were”

“Where?”

“No,” Genji groaned. His brother was either being deliberately obtuse or was teasing. Hanzo remained impassive, knowing exactly what Genji had meant.

Once Genji had managed to wrestle himself under control, he sat up. The now tame looking wolf lifted its head, and pricked its ears.

“Jesse, come here,” Genji said. The wolf immediately got up, still festooned in spirit dragons, and went to Genji. The wolf flopped into his lap, panting. “Brother,” Genji looked up at Hanzo, one hand going to scratch Jesse behind the ears. “This is Jesse McCree; cowboy, sharp-shooter, werewolf.” He looked down at Jesse. “Jesse, this is my brother, Shimada Hanzo; archer, assassin…” Jesse growled at that, human memories cascading to the forefront of his mind. “Hey, we talked about this,” the growling intensified. “Okay, I talked about this.” Genji attempted to shake the wolf by the scruff. Jesse doesn’t budge, but wrinkled lips drop smoothly down over sharp teeth as the growling subsided. Hanzo does not relax. “Jesse, seriously,” Genji tugged on the nearest ear, attempting to get Jesse to look at him. Jesse whined, but met his gaze. “Just, give him a chance, okay? He’s here for me, but who knows, we’ll get the stick out of his ass soon enough.”

Jesse barked what could only be a laugh and nodded his wide head. Hanzo scowled, but said nothing.

“Now, c’mon. Show me where you stashed your clothes, and we’ll get back to the Watchpoint. Angela, Rein, Lena, and Winston are excited to see you,” Genji said, pushing at Jesse’s side to budge him off.

**Author's Note:**

> * - kaiken is the Japanese word for dagger
> 
>  
> 
> I hope to have more for this series soon, but feel free to leave me prompts, or scenarios you think that the boys should get involved in.


End file.
